Buried Truths
by Jailynn5
Summary: ((Discontinued)) While Danny is trying to make everyone forget about his .. Ally, the newest addition to Green Grove, New York, is trying to make sure they never find out about ..
1. Story Plot

_Danny Desai. All he wanted was to have his life go back to normal; but, he is realizing that normal will not exist in his world anymore. There is only one escape, to move out of town, somewhere where no one knows his past. However, this is not an option for Danny, because a move would force him to leave the two people who mean the most to him, Jo, and Lacey. So while Danny struggles to face this cruel town left with nothing but hatred towards him, he meets Ally..._

_Ally is a troublesome teenager who belongs to the foster care system. Ally led a dangerous life back in the town she grew up in, her father was an alcoholic and a drug addict, and her mother took off when she was three. _

_Ally had to grow up dealing with her father's abuse day after day, he would beat her consistently, he would sexually assault her, and he would leave her home for hours on end, without any supervision, or and food to eat. She developed a hard shell, and she learned how to take care of herself at a young age. While she would undergo the abuse by her father, Ally would dream about the day he wouldn't be around any longer, when she would finally be free. _

_She thought the day would never come, and eventually she lost hope... until that final day, she couldn't take it anymore, she took matters into her own hands... and on that final day she ended his life. _

_She eventually was released from courts contempt and acquitted on all charges for murder after her abuse was proven, and she was proclaimed to have killed her father under terms of self-defense. _

_Two years later, after being placed in three different foster homes, Ally is living in the local group home for females. While these arrangements are not great, they still beat living with her father in the house she considered hell._

_Now that she is far from town and away from her past, will she be able to start fresh or will she find comfort in her similarities with Danny Desai?_

_While Danny is trying to make everyone forget about his past, Ally is trying to make sure they never find out about hers. Stay tuned! :)_


	2. Introduction

**_Introduction_**

_It was a long day; Ally's lying there in her bed, staring out into the darkness outside of her window. It's raining pretty intensely, yet the sound of the rain hitting the pavement, and the cracking of the thunder gives her a sense of calm. _

_She finally has a permanent place she can belong to. Of course, an all-girls group home isn't the ideal place to call home, yet for her, this place is just that… her home. _

_She doesn't have to worry about being returned back into the foster care chaos any longer; now that she is sixteen years old she qualifies for permanent group home housing, and is able to opt out of the foster home torment, they like to call "foster care". _

_Care? She has been to only three different foster homes so far and not one has provided this word, **care**, for her. Still she can't help but be grateful for those foster parents, because regardless of whether or not they were "caring", they were a hell of a lot better than her parents were. _

_Ally's parents, they were probably the epitome of what scum tastes like, they were horrible people. Horrible being an understatement; however, they would eventually get what they deserved... well at least one of them so far..._

* * *

_*I am writing Chapter one now, although, it will technically be considered "Chapter Three", but it should be up by tomorrow at the latest. Stay tuned! :)_


	3. Who Is This Girl?

**_Danny P.O.V._**

_ One… two… three… four… five… ugh, how many people are snoozing in this class right now? _

_Well I guess they couldn't help it, between this teachers monotone voice and the topic of history in general, I should just join the rest of them. _

_I was just about to give in to my temptation when Principal Tang knocked on the door. Oh god, what new evidence have they found now? What questions do they need to interrogate me with this time? I was just about to grab my bag when she walked in._

_ Beautiful girl, had to be no taller than five foot high, long and straight dark brown hair, reaching about the lower part of her back, green eyes, I noticed them right away. She looks very aggressive, possibly a hard exterior, but I couldn't help but think, who is this girl? _

_Then Principal Tang answered my question, as if he was reading my mind. "This is Ally Wentz everyone, she is new to the school and will need some assistance navigating her way to her other classes. If anyone is able to help her out, I would surly appreciate it". _

_As Principal Tang left the room, I noticed Ally's awkwardness; she seemed to have a difficult time figuring out what lucky chair she should sit in. Just as I was about to wave to her to let her know the seat behind me was available, the biggest idiot of them all, Archie, calls out to her instead, "Over here there is a seat open". _

_Ugh, I can't stand him. Look at him sitting there smiling so hard you would think his cheeks were stapled to his ears. Yet Lacey is with this guy, I don't get it. _

_"Ding!" finally, the bell, at least I can get forty minutes during lunch to try and wake myself up after this class. _

_ As I was walking towards the cafeteria, Ally was walking a couple feet in front of me. She looked a bit run down, and her outfit seemed a little worn out; however, she didn't really seem to care much. _

_Suddenly I felt someone's hands over my eyes, "BOO!" the person behind me called out. Yep I was right, it was Jo. She did this to me every single day, yet I think she secretly hoped that one day I would get scared or something._

_ She always seemed so cheerful on our way to lunch every day, I don't know why. _

_"What's up? How's this wonderful day of school going for you so far?" she asked sarcastically. Now what I wanted to say was "horrible, until this girl walked in", but I wouldn't say that to her, not yet at least. "Incredibly slow, what about you?" I responded. She then made a face as if she was going to say something extremely exciting, but answered "well… yeah it's pretty much been the same as yours… slow as hell". She laughed after she said that. _

_Jo always had a way to make me laugh, she was good for that. _

_ When we finally reached the cafeteria, Jo and I walked over towards our usual table, where we would wait for Rico. She was going on about some lab she had last period, and something about it causing an explosion or something, to be honest I wasn't quite listening. I couldn't take my eyes off Ally; I wanted to know where she was going. _

_She was walking alone, towards the small outdoor area we were able to sit and eat lunch at. I wonder where she is going, I thought, suddenly I felt Jo nudge me. "Hey, what are you staring at?" she said. I turned to look at her "nothing" I said, but I immediately looked back over towards the doors, but Ally was gone, she must have walked outside already. _

_"Are you even listening?" Jo said, not at all, I thought to myself, but again, I wouldn't say that to her. "I caught some of it, sorry I'm tired, couldn't sleep last night", she glared curiously at me, "everything okay?", "yeah, yeah, I don't know, insomnia I guess" I responded. _

_Jo smiled at me, she was always concerned whether or not I was okay, it was nice to have someone care, I guess that's why she was my best friend, no one else understood me the way she did. The problem was, I knew the real reason why she understood me so well…_


	4. Observance

**_Ally's P.O.V._**

_ God this school is cliquey, I thought to myself. There were groups everywhere, and as I walked past them they all gave me those glaring stares, like I was some walking mystery or something. Ha, I thought to myself, if only they really knew. _

_I noticed an outside eating area, ah fresh air, maybe there's a seat somewhere out there. Wrong. Unless I wanted to join the "ever so popular" jock table, or the "oh I'm so pretty" prom queen table, I was going to have to sit somewhere else. _

_I found a corner on the far left, there was no table; but, there was a stoop I could just sit on. As I sat down and began to pull a warm juice box and a bag of twenty-five cent pretzels I picked up this morning, I could feel the glares on me, like they we burning through my forehead. _

_ As I sat quietly eating my slightly stale pretzels and observing my surroundings, I couldn't help but analyze the people around me._

_ I wonder if any of them have secrets they keep locked up inside? I'm sure they do, probably not as crazy as mine is, but I'm sure they all have something they keep from each other. For instance those three girls sitting at the second table, you know the "oh I'm so pretty" table I mentioned earlier. They probably all secretly hate each other but won't admit it, because then there alliance may crumble. They were probably all secretly insecure with themselves, but put on a brave face and pretended they loved themselves, just for their popularity. _

_One of the girls at this table, was a darker completion, possibly bi-racial, she seemed to be the most uncomfortable, as if she was being forced to sit there and listen to the latest Green Grove gossip. I wonder what her story is, why she seemed so disconnected from the other two girls she was sitting with. _

_ As I continued dissecting the people around me, I noticed two other people walking over towards the "oh I'm so pretty" table; however, they didn't seem to look as if they shared the same interests as the three girls sitting there already. There was a short girl, she had short blonde loose curls, she definitely seemed awkward, definitely not an "I'm so pretty girl". With her was a guy, taller than her, dark slicked back hair, tan skinned, he looked like he was searching desperately to find someone. _

_They both stopped at the table, and chatted briefly with one of the girls from the table; however, she didn't seem to interested in their company._

_ As the two started walking away from the table, the guy with the slicked back hair looked my way. He made direct eye contact with me. I looked away quickly; I didn't want to give the impression that I was welcoming him towards my comfortable little corner._

_ I leaned down to zip up my backpack, and as I was forcing myself to keep my head down just in case he was still glaring over at me, I seen shadows approach the ground next to me. I still resisted looking up, but then I heard, "Hey, you're new to the school right?". _


	5. Being Alone is Comforting

_ Ally heard Danny speaking to her as she kept her head down, she continued rummaging aimlessly through her backpack hoping that he would eventually give up and walk away from her if she failed to answer him. _

_Still the shadow on the ground had not moved, he was waiting patiently for her to finish whatever she was doing. Ally sighed; she knew she couldn't keep moving her hand around in circles very much longer. _

_Finally when the shadows on the ground failed to budge, she looked up. "Okay so this is it, first encounter with someone in this school" she thought to herself, she finally replied, "yep". That was all she could think of at the moment. Danny's eyes were directly on her, they almost felt intimidating to her. _

_Next to him stood Jo, curiously wondering why Danny was looking for this girl, and also why she seemed so reluctant to answer him when he spoke to her. Danny introduced himself, and Jo also, Ally nodded her head slowly. She wasn't going to remember their names by tomorrow, she never really had a good memory when it came to remembering people's names. _

_When Ally didn't respond back with an introduction, Danny continued on his own, despite noticing her unwillingness to participate in the conversation. "You're Ally right? Principle Tang introduced you last period; we have the same History class" Danny said, making an effort to get her to talk. "Yeah… I'm Ally… I don't know if the principle announcing your name to everyone is always in the best interest of the student" she replied, Danny chuckled a little, Jo's eyebrows creased. _

_Jo wasn't sure if she liked this girl, she thought she seemed kind of rude, after all Danny was only being nice to her, and she just didn't seem interested in carrying a conversation at all. _

_Danny still had not budged, his eyes stayed focused on Ally. He couldn't grasp what it was about this girl, but still he had to befriend her, he had to talk to her, he wanted to know her story. He never seen her around town recently, or five years ago, so he knew she had to have been new to the town all together. There was something very intriguing about her green eyes, like she had a whole story behind them. _

_Suddenly the bell rang. _

_Jo looked over at Danny anxiously waiting for him to just give up on this conversation and walk her to class as he always did; however, he still had not budged. Jo noticed his glaring at Ally, she didn't understand why. By this time Rico had walked over, "Hey Jo, are you coming?", she looked over at him, then back at Danny, "uh yeah… Danny are you coming?" Danny watched Ally grab her bag; he then responded to Jo, "No, you go ahead, I'll see you later". Jo looked confused by his response, but then said okay and left with Rico. _

_As Ally stood up Danny still stood there in front of her. She didn't understand why he was still standing there, she thought he lack of response to his attempted conversation had made it clear she didn't want to talk to him, but apparently not. "What class do you have next; maybe I can help you out?" Danny asked, "uh…" Ally glanced down at her schedule card, "English, Room 252". Danny smiled, "Oh I'm right next door, I'll walk you to the class", Ally awkwardly smiled back, "thanks", she responded. _

_She would have probably gotten lost anyway so maybe letting him show her to her class wasn't so bad after all. When they arrived at her class Ally turned towards Danny and thanked him for walking her, and just as she was going to walk into her class Danny yelled out to her, "Hey, if you want to wait for me after class I'll show you to your next one!", Ally nodded slowly and continued walking into the classroom. _

_She wasn't ready to start making friends, she wasn't sure if she would ever be ready to make friends at all. Once you become friendly with people then they want to know more about you, which was something she wanted no part of. She was fine being a loner, it suit her._


	6. A Bad Feeling

_The final bell of the day rang for everyone to go home. Ally couldn't wait to get out of there; Danny had met her outside every class since lunch, insisting to let him take her to her classes. _

_In order to dodge him this time, Ally asked her teacher to leave five minutes early to speak to the principle about something. It gave her enough time to get out of the class, and walk towards the exit door before the bell rang. _

_She appreciated Danny's help; but, he needed to back off a little. She was fully capable of finding her classes on her own, even if she circled the building a couple times trying to find them. _

_Once the bell rang Ally took off out of the exit door, but it didn't take long before a rush of others came flying out behind her. As long as it wasn't Danny behind her, then she didn't care. _

_His next offer would be to walk her home, and then she would really have to explain, and that was something she was desperately trying to avoid._

_As she quickly walked across the lawn surrounding the school to get to the street, she watched the others meeting up with their little groups, and she wondered whether or not she would ever know what that felt like. Not that she wanted to, of course not; but, it was something to think about._

_Just as she turned the corner she felt a nudge on her shoulder. She closed her eyes tightly, "dammit!" she thought to herself. As she turned around she seemed a little relieved. _

_It was the short girl with the curly blonde hair; she struggled to remember her name, but eventually figured it out after hearing Rico call out to her. _

_"Hey, Danny was just inside looking for you, were you supposed to meet him?" she asked._

_Ally's eyes creased. "Not that I was aware of?" she responded._

_Jo looked confused; she still didn't like this girl too much. _

_"Oh, I thought maybe you were supposed to, well at least he gave me that impression"_

_Ally quickly nodded, "I have to go"._

_Rico just caught up to Jo, he looked at them both confused, he wasn't aware that Jo made friends with Ally. _

_"Uh, hi" Rico said to Ally._

_Ally smiled and lifted her eyebrows a little. "Listen I really have to go" she said again._

_"Okay, I was just letting you know that Danny was looking for you" Jo responded._

_Ally just looked at Jo, she forced herself to smile, and turned around and continued walking._

_As she walked away Jo stood there looking at her with her eyebrows creased._

_"Hey, are we going?" Rico asked her, noticing her suspicious look._

_Jo looked at Rico, "That girl is strange" she said to him. Rico looked at Ally turn the corner, he thought so too, but he just looked away and repeated "Are we going to the diner to study?"_

_Jo nodded, "yeah, yeah, let's go get Danny and tell him were leaving"._

_They began to walk away, but Jo turned to look behind her again even though Ally was long gone. She didn't like the vibe she got from her, she had a bad feeling._


	7. Persistence

As the trio arrived at the Diner, Jo was really curious about why Danny was acting the way he was. He hadn't said much since they left school, well since she told him that Ally basically ran off before Danny could find her.

Jo didn't get it, it's not like Danny even knew this girl, or they were even friends. He just met her five hours prior and was so distraught over her refusal to interact with him, and it really puzzled Jo, plus she was starting to get a little annoyed at his lack of participation in conversation with her.

As Rico went to reserve their regular table, Jo told him that her and Danny would meet him inside. Jo then pulled Danny over to her before they walked in.

_"What is the matter with you today? You seem upset or something?_" she asked him.

Danny looked like he was caught off guard, "_What, no, I'm fine. What do you mean?_"

"_I don't know, you seem upset or something about that new girl not waiting for you after school_"

"_No, not at all, why would I be upset? I just met her_" Danny responded.

Jo knew he was lying to her, she just didn't understand why. _"You seem intrigued by her… are you?_"

Danny laughed, _"Intrigued Jo? Really_?"

Jo cracked a smile, "_I don't know, yeah. Do you like her or something?_" she asked him, although she did not want to hear the answer to her question at all.

Danny laughed again. _"I don't know her; c'mon Rico is waiting inside for us_".

Jo nodded, although she wasn't convinced by Danny's responses.

As they went to take a seat in the Diner, Rico already had his notebook laid out on the table.

"_Ready to conquer this trigonometry?_" Rico asked jokingly.

"_The things that excite you Rico_", Danny responded while chuckling.

Jo laughed, and she and Danny both sat down across from him.

**_ALLY P.O.V._**

_God this town is so small, if I am going to find a job anywhere around here I am really going to need to find a deadbeat location that hardly anyone goes to. Problem is none of those places are hiring, so I will probably be forced to accept a job in some bubbly local coffee shop or something, where everyone and anyone wants to know your business. _

_As I'm walking down the main street in town, I can't even begin to explain how many people from school I have already seen in a matter of ten minutes. This was going to be really difficult here, that is to try an avoid all these people. _

_As I continued walking I noticed a "help wanted" sign in the window of a diner, didn't seem to fancy, maybe it was worth a shot. I walked in and the tables were pretty full; but, seemed like it was more catered towards an older crowd. This might work, I thought to myself. I approached the counter and told them I would like to apply._

_The woman at the counter seemed nice, she was an older woman, possibly in her forties or fifties, short brown hair with fringy bangs. As she walked back towards me she handed me a piece of loose leaf paper, and asked to write my name, number, experience, and availability. The place couldn't be too fancy if their idea of an employment application was a piece of loose leaf paper. _

_After writing my information down, I turned to walk out the door and noticed in the back corner the guy from school that hadn't left me alone the last half of the day. He looked up and made eye contact with me. "Dammit!" I thought to myself and quickly bolted out the door. I took off so quickly that it almost looked like I was jogging as I ran towards the next block. _

_Apparently I didn't run quick enough though, because sure enough, within seconds I heard my name called. I pretended to not hear it at first; but, after the I heard it a third time I pretty much had no choice but to turn around because he almost caught up to me anyway._

_"Hey, Ally, why did you take off so fast?" Danny asked me as he caught up to me._

_"I'm uh, in a hurry" I responded slowly._

_His eyebrows creased, "You are sure in a hurry a lot"._

_"Yep" I replied. God why did this kid want to talk to me so bad?_

_"I waited for you after school today; I thought that maybe you might have wanted some company walking home or something"_

_"Oh, yeah, no I had to be somewhere, I couldn't wait. But thanks though" I slowly tried to turn away._

_He placed his hand on my shoulder, "ugh total violation" I thought to myself._

_"Wait, why don't you come hang out with my friends and I? We are just sitting in the diner" he asked._

_"I.. I can't, got to get home"_

_"You sure? You're more than welcome to join us."_

_I'm not going to lie, I thought about it for a second, but no way, I can't go sit down a table with these people, the questions will start then._

_"No I really have to get home" I responded. I cracked a little smile, just to make it look like I appreciated his offer._

_He staired at me for a few seconds, I don't know why, or what he was thinking about, but I definitly felt like he was analyzing me._

_"Okay, I'll walk you then" he said._

_"No!" I quickly snapped back, shit, well that looked obvious I thought to myself, I quickly followed with, "I'm fine, really"_

_"No I insist, c'mon, I'll text my friends and let them know" he said as he started to walk, kind of pushing me along._

_"Dammit! What do I do now? I can't let him walk me to the group home, think of something Ally!" I thought to myself as we continued walking._


	8. I Just Want A Normal Life

**Ally POV**

_"So where did you move here from?" Danny asked me as we continued walking around aimlessly._

_"Uh, Chicago" I answered, almost reluctant to say any more._

_At this point we had been walking for almost fifteen minutes, and I didn't really know where else to go. I wasn't going to let him walk me to the group home, so I decided to motion towards the park. Danny looked at me a little confused._

_"I wasn't really going to head home just yet, I figured I would hang out here for a bit" I said, hoping he had forgotten that I told him I had to head home earlier._

_"Oh, I thought you had to get home?" he asked, nope, never forgot._

_"Yeah, change of plans" I responded kind of coldly. _

_"Are your parents expecting you?" he asked._

_I let out a laugh, not intentionally, of course. He looked at me with curiosity._

_Quickly I said "No, not at all"._

_He let that one go, thank goodness; he didn't even mention it again._

_We walked over towards a big rock that laid next to the lake, I sat down and swung my book bag over to the back side of it._

_Danny leaned up against it, a couple inches away from me._

_"So why did you move to Green Grove?" he asked._

_Ugh, and it begins, the questions._

_"I don't know, needed a fresh start I guess" I replied._

_"You needed a fresh start, or your family?" he continued._

_Crap! "Ally you need to think about how you say things, before you say them!" I thought to myself._

_"Both" I quickly snapped back._

_Danny looked at me, with a little bit of confusion in his eyes; he kind of creased one eyebrow, but still nodded and smiled._

_I decided to ask him some questions, possibly divert the subject towards him, and take his focus off of me._

_"So, did you grow up here or something?" I asked._

_He chuckled a bit, and said "Yeah, something like that"._

_"Something like that?" I repeated back to him._

_"Yes, I was born and raised her; however, I went away for about five years, and just got back recently" he answered._

_"Oh okay, why did you decide to come back?" I continued._

_"Well, let's just say this town is a lot better than where I was… and besides I have two really close friends here, so it gave me more of a reason I guess"._

_Suddenly Danny's cellphone rang, he looked down at it for a few seconds, but hit ignore and put it back in his pocket._

_He turned back towards me and said, "This park is nice, the view of the lake is great, I should come here more often, clear my head"._

_"Yeah, I come here a lot to think, it's pretty relaxing" I responded._

_Then Danny's cellphone rang again; but, he hit ignore once more._

_"You want to take that? It might be important if they keep calling" I said to him._

_"Nah, it's just my mother, probably checking in on me, she does that a lot" he said, while laughing a little._

_Next I heard a beep; Danny received a text message this time. He opened the screen, and I could read it from where I was sitting. It said "Danny, come home NOW, Police just searched the house!"_

_Danny stood straight up, and I looked the other way so he would know that I saw what the message said._

_"Hey, listen, I have to go, I'm sorry, my mother needs me, you were right" he said._

_"Oh okay, yeah sure go" I responded, at least I could head home now._

_"See you tomorrow in school?" He asked while walking away._

_I smiled an awkward smile and answered, "Yep, see you then"._

_As he got further away I could see him starting to run, whatever was going on, he seemed really worried about. _

_I wonder what that text was about anyway, why police would be searching his house; but, it wasn't any of my business anyway. If I wanted people to respect my privacy, than I had to respect theirs as well. _

_It's a shame, because I really think Danny is a nice guy, and not to mention he was going out of his way today to show me around the school. Ugh, but the thing is, once I make a friend, than that friend wants to know more about you, and then my secrets can get out. And I will be back at square one, being made fun of everyday, getting those terrifying looks, people being afraid to come near me or get to close, because I might "do something" to them, or I might "snap" again._

_I don't want to go through that all over again. I really don't. At this point I would have to just try and keep my distance from Danny, without hurting his feelings too much._

_I stared out at the lake in front of me, the sun was not beginning to set._

_"Why couldn't I just have a normal life… whatever that is exactly" I thought to myself._


End file.
